


They left us alone

by Shanny



Series: Que sont ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçu ? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad ass Luke, High School, Insecure Michael, Like it's kinda suggested .., Luke is the defender, M/M, Minor Violence, bullied
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke et Michael ne sont pas très aimés dans leur lycée. On les embête beaucoup. Le seul moyen que Luke ait trouvé pour défendre son petit ami : leur taper dessus. Jusqu'au jour où il n'en peut plus de tout ça ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They left us alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voilà mon premier OS ever, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Le résumé est pas terrible je suis désolée :/

Luke savait qu'il devait rester de marbre et laisser couler les brimades. Leur faire croire que ça le laissait indifférent. Même si ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Il avait toujours très mal supporté les moqueries, qu'elles soient dirigées vers ceux qu'il aimait ou vers lui. 

Il avait toujours été un enfant particulier, ce qui amenait inévitablement l'attention des autres, et plus particulièrement celle de ses ' camarades ' de classes. 

Tout c'était cependant vraiment empiré quand il était arrivé au lycée. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était le pire, le lycée, parce que les adolescents étaient sans pitié les uns envers les autres. Mais il avait alors acquis la force physique pour se défendre, pour montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. 

Sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné qu'on se résolvait pas ses problèmes par la violence, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour effacer le sourire satisfait du visage de ces abrutis quand ils faisaient pleurer Michael. 

Ca mettait Luke tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment se contrôler. Et il ne faisait pas non plus d'efforts pour se calmer. Il savait très bien quand tout était devenu plus ou moins hors de contrôle. Quand tout avait dégénéré. 

Luke avait embrassé Michael, sur la bouche, dans un couloir du lycée, et plus jamais on ne les avait laissé tranquilles. Ils s'embrassaient déjà chez eux, ou au cinéma, ou encore quand ils savaient que personne ne pourrait les voir. Et Luke en avait eu assez de devoir se cacher, il était amoureux de son ami d'enfance, et il emmerdait profondément ceux à qui ça ne plaisait pas. 

Mais Michael ne se défendait pas, quand on s'en prenait seulement à lui. Parce que tout ce qu'on lui disait, il était persuadé que c'était vrai. Il était persuadé que toutes les saloperies qu'on lui balançait était méritées, et les cicatrices sur ses bras en témoignaient. 

Ce qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser l'humeur de Luke. Son petit ami était la personne la plus fabuleuse du monde, et il tabasserait chaque personne qui dirait le contraire s'il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce que Michael soit à l'abri des brimades. 

Et c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait presque aucun garçon de son lycée qui ne s'était pas pris un coup par lui depuis le début de l'année. Et il n'était pas rentré une seule fois sans une nouvelle blessure, un bleu, une égratignure non plus. 

Sa mère était presque constamment en colère contre lui, à lui reprocher de toujours se lancer dans des bagarres alors que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Luke se contentait de serrer les poings en pensant au visage de Michael. Bien sûr que ça en valait la peine. 

Sa mère ne comprenait pas ce que poussait Luke à tous vouloir leur régler leur compte. Personne ne comprenait à vrai dire. Parfois même pas lui-même. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait une réflexion désagréable, ou injuste, à chaque fois que Michael se dévalorisait, son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines et il fallait leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient tort. 

 

Ce jour là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Luke était de mauvaise humeur parce que sa mère l'avait prévenu que s'il se battait encore aujourd'hui, il en entendrait parler jusque dans sa tombe. Il savait qu'elle se faisait seulement du soucis pour lui, il était son bébé après tout. Et ses grands frères n'avaient jamais eu autant de problèmes de discipline, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très calmes. 

Luke n'avait pas le même tempérament que le reste de sa famille. Il n'était pas colérique, mais il s'emportait trop rapidement et ça lui valait beaucoup d'ennuis. 

Michael l'attendait devant chez lui, comme tous les matins. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, alors Luke marchait jusque chez Michael, et ensuite ils allaient au lycée ensemble. Ca leur faisait plus de temps ensemble et Luke était sûr que personne n'emmerdait son petit ami. 

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le suivre à la trace toute la journée, surveiller qu'on le laissait tranquille, mais il s'efforçait de le garder en sécurité. La plupart du temps. 

Quand il le vit arriver, Michael s'éclaira soudainement et Luke sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu. Il prit la main de Michael dans la sienne et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils se mirent en marche et discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'au lycée. En général, les ennuis commençaient ici et se terminaient quand ils quittaient le lycée. Plus ou moins. 

Comme si aller en cours n'était déjà pas assez pénible. Luke avait parfois l'impression d'être au bagne et de devoir se battre pour sa vie. Ce qui était absolument ridicule, puisqu'on était censé s'occuper d'eux au lycée, les garder à l'abri. 

«  Luke, est ce que ça va aller aujourd'hui ? » demanda soudain Michael en lui caressant les cheveux. 

Luke avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps, il était maintenant beaucoup plus grand que Michael. Ca lui avait fait bizarre au début, mais il aimait avoir l'impression de pouvoir protéger son petit ami, même si ce dernier clamait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. 

Luke haussa les épaules. 

«  Ca ira s'ils jouent pas aux cons. » grogna-t-il et Michael leva les yeux au ciel en glissant une main dans le cou de Luke. 

«  Sérieux, faut que t'arrêtes de te battre tout le temps, tu vas te faire renvoyer. » Luke le savait bien.

Il savait qu'il s'attirait des ennuis. Mais si l'administration faisait son boulot, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire. Si les adultes prenaient soin des enfants, il n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes. 

«  J'arrêterais quand ils te foutront la paix, Mike. » Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Michael, et il embrassa doucement Luke. 

«  Oh, mon héros ! » dit-il sarcastiquement et Luke lui tapota la tête. Ils avaient cette conversation tous les jours depuis un moment. 

«  Eh les pédés, vous avez fini ? » lança soudain quelqu'un et Luke se tendit immédiatement. 

Voilà, la journée commençait. 

«  Laisse tomber Luke, ok ? On va en cours, et surtout, on les ignore. Promis ? » 

Luke regarda dans les yeux verts de Michael, et il aurait aimé pouvoir promettre qu'il allait rester calme. 

Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne mentirait pas à Michael. 

«  On verra bien. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. «  Allons y Mikey » Il posa la main sur le cou de Michael et ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la même classe … 

Luke crut pendant toute la matinée que tout allait bien se passer, pour une fois. Personne ne les avait interpellés, et ils avaient évité l'attroupement de la cafétéria en mangeant dans la cour. Michael était détendu, souriant et il semblait d'excellente humeur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. 

Il ne leur restait que deux heures de cours, puis ils pourraient aller rentrer chez Luke et traîner dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Michael doive s'en aller. Ils pourraient passer une bonne journée. 

Mais personne ne leur demanda leur avis. 

Michael devait passer au secrétariat avant le début de leur prochain cours et Luke devait aller au CDI demander le livre pour ce cours sinon il serait encore collé. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de faire les deux s'ils y allaient ensemble, alors Michael décida qu'ils devaient y aller chacun de leur côté. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. 

«  Tout va bien se passer, Lukey, je suis pas en sucre. Tu peux pas toujours m'accompagner partout. » murmura-t-il, et Luke fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait. 

Mais il ne voulait pas faire d'histoires, et il ne voulait pas que Michael se sente rabaissé, qu'il ait l'impression que Luke ne le pensait pas à la hauteur. 

Michael n'avait pas la même façon de réagir pour se défendre quand on l'insultait, quand on lui disait des choses qui lui faisaient mal. Il n'avait pas le réflexe de leur faire fermer leurs gueules. Ou il en riait, ou il attendait que ça se termine, en silence. 

Il ne riait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. 

Luke laissa finalement Michael partir de son côté et il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le CDI. Tout ça pour un livre qu'il ne voulait même pas lire, pour un cours qu'il n'aimait pas. 

Il ne devrait pas s'en faire autant, Michael était un grand garçon. Il emprunta le livre et refit le chemin inverse. Si Michael avait récupéré son papier, il devait l'attendre devant son casier. Sinon, Luke devait le rejoindre au secrétariat, pour qu'ils aillent en cours ensemble. 

Luke se dépêcha, mais il n'y avait personne devant le casier. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à se diriger vers l'administration. Sans savoir pourquoi, il prit le chemin du self, alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire par là. Comme par instinct. 

Il entendit des voix et se rapprocha. Il avait un putain de mauvais pressentiment. 

Au détour du couloir, son pressentiment se transforma en fureur. Des mecs étaient devant Michael et ils lui disaient des horreurs. 

«  Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tes parents t'aiment pas, et qu'ils te parlent à peine. Ca m'étonne pas, t'es trop zarb comme mec. Qui voudrait d'un gosse pareil ? » disait il sur le ton de la conversation. 

Les parents de Michael était LE sujet qui mettait Luke en rage, le truc qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. 

«  Et Luke a juste pitié de toi, au final. Parce que même s'il est pas mal dérangé dans son genre, qui voudrait s'emmerder d'une petite merde comme toi ? » 

Luke laissa un grognement presque animal sortir de sa gorge et ils se tournèrent vers lui. Tous, sauf Michael, qui avait le regard baissé. Comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il se passait. Personne n'avait le droit de remettre en question les sentiments de Luke pour Michael. Et surtout pas ces enculés. 

«  Tiens, la terreur. On parlait justement de toi. » souffla un des gars, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Tout n'irait pas bien. 

«  Vous savez quoi ? Je vous emmerde tous. » grogna-t-il pour lui même et il retourna sur ses pas en courant. 

Il en avait marre de retenir ses coups pour des petits enculés qui n'avaient de respect pour personne. Il en avait marre de subir toutes ces merdes juste parce qu'il était un peu différent. Il en avait marre que Michael doive supporter ça, en plus de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il en avait marre que personne ne vienne jamais les aider, sous prétexte qu'il avait frappé en premier. 

Il arriva à son caser et l'ouvrit à la volée. La-dedans, il y avait une batte de baseball. Luke ne jouait pas au baseball, mais il l'avait mise là après s'être pris une dérouillée pendant sa première années de lycée. Il ne s'en était encore jamais servi. 

Mais là, il arrivait à saturation. Ca faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'il supportait les réflexions, que Michael souriait de moins en moins, que sa mère se faisait des soucis pour lui, qu'il avait de trop mauvaises notes pour espérer faire quoi que ce soit, pour même espérer décrocher son diplôme. 

Il était tout le temps en colère, et tout ça c'était de leur faute. 

Il attrapa la batte et la sortit du casier puis il retourna dans le couloir où il avait laissé Michael, non sans avoir fracassé quelques vitres et quelques casiers au passage. 

Les persécutions s'arrêtaient aujourd'hui. 

Il rejoignit les autres en un temps record, juste à temps pour entendre «  je t'avais bien dit qu'il   
voulait pas de toi. » Comme si Luke allait abandonner sa raison de vivre. 

Il sortit du coin et apparu à la vue de tous, la batte à la main, le regard fou. 

«  Ca, c'est ce que t'espérais. » dit-il, avant de lever la batte et d'en donner un grand coup dans les côtes du gars le plus près de lui. Ils allaient regretter chaque parole. 

 

Et peut-être qu'après ça, Luke s'était fait renvoyer de son lycée et qu'il avait dû trouver un travail pourri dans un magasin perdu dans une ruelle. Et peut-être que sa mère lui en avait voulu pendant des semaines. Et peut-être qu'il y avait eu un jugement pour violence aggravée. Et peut-être que quand il allait chercher Michael à la sortie du lycée, il devait amener sa batte avec lui. 

Mais plus personne n'avait embêté Michael jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête le lycée, et il avait peu à peu retrouver le sourire. Il n'avait plus à souffrir de la bêtise des gens, parce qu'ils avaient tous trop peur de Luke. Et ça, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Que Michael soit heureux.


End file.
